Not applicable.
Not Applicable
This invention relates to a cover for in-floor power and/or communication devices, and, more particularly to a cover that has at least one access door that can be closed when the in-floor devices are not in use.
Modern office buildings require electric power, communication, and computer data services in various combinations at a large number of locations. A variety of systems exist for meeting these needs. One type of system uses a network of ducts or raceways mounted in concrete floors. Access to the underfloor service raceways is obtained through presets that are mounted on the raceways at regular intervals, usually 24 inches on center, before the concrete floor is poured. The preset defines a hollow interior compartment that is interconnected with the interior of the duct to provide access to the services that are carried in the duct. The preset includes a removable mud cap that is generally parallel to the surface of the floor and is positioned slightly below the surface of the concrete floor. The mud cap serves to prevent concrete from entering the interior compartment of the preset when the floor is poured. After the concrete floor has hardened, the concrete above the mud cap is broken away and the mud cap is removed to provide access to the interior of the preset. An activation assembly that supports data and/or power receptacles is then installed in the preset. An activation assembly may then be installed in the afterset to provide power and/or data receptacles.
Access to the raceways may also be provided through afterset housings that are attached to the raceway after the concrete floor has been poured and is set. Aftersets are installed by cutting a hole in the concrete above the raceway and then securing the afterset to an opening that is cut in the raceway after the concrete has been removed to provide access to the raceway. Like a preset, the afterset defines hollow interior compartment that is interconnected with the interior of the raceway to provide access to the services that are carried in the raceway.
Another type of system uses poke-through fittings that are installed in an opening in a floor, such as a concrete slab or steel deck, in a building to enable the activation of power and data signal services at the poke-through fitting""s location. Source power and signal cables, loosely positioned in a plenum, which is between the ceiling of the floor below and the floor above (that is, the floor in which the opening is in), may be pulled from the plenum and connected with or passed through the poke-through fitting for activation of services for and on the floor above.
These systems typically employ a cover plate overlies the in-floor fitting to restrict access thereto and to protect the power and data receptacles when they are not being used. An example of known cover plate is shown in FIG. 1. This device consists of a metal plate and a plurality of doors that are positioned to overlie the power/data distribution devices (receptacles) carried by the in-floor fitting. In the illustrated embodiment, the cover plate includes two doors that are configured to overlie the electrical outlets of a conventional duplex receptacle. As will be appreciated, the shape and number of doors is dictated by the fitting to which the cover plate is to be connected. For example, poke-through fittings are typically round, so in such instances the cover plate would typically be round. The doors pivot open to provide access to the outlets of the underlying receptacle. Fasteners extend through the cover plate and thread into the fitting to secure the cover plate thereto. Locking screws are provided for locking the access doors in their closed position. Prior designs which employ the locking screws require numerous parts to produce. Moreover, the locking screws have a tendency to come apart and get lost during use.
Hence, an object of the invention is to provide a cover assembly for an in-floor fitting which is simple and economical to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly for an in-floor fitting that has separate doors for each in-floor device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cover that can be used with a wide variety of in-floor fittings, such as preset fittings, afterset fittings, poke-through fittings and in-floor outlet boxes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly which includes means for maintaining the access doors at their closed position. A further object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly which includes means for maintaining the access doors.
One or more of the above objects and advantages are provided by an access cover for an in-floor fitting of the type supporting a plurality of data and/or communication distribution devices. The access cover includes a cover plate connectable to the fitting and at least one access door pivotally connected to the cover plate for movement between a closed position at which the door overlies the distribution devices to prevent access thereto and an open position at which the associated distribution device is exposed to provide access thereto. First and second means are provided for retaining the access door at its open and closed positions, respectively. The first means may be in the form of a retaining hook positioned to engage with the cover when the cover is at its closed position. The retaining hook is normally biased to a first position at which it engages with the access door and is movable to a second position to permit the access door to be moved from its closed position. The second means may be in the form of a rib positioned to engage with the door to releasably maintain the door at its open position. The rib and retaining hooks may be carried by a retainer plate which is disposed between the cover plate and the in-floor fitting.